To Ask is not to Stalk
by Duke157
Summary: Narcissa laments on her relationship with her son, Draco. Rated T.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Word Count: 989**

* * *

 **Challenge:** Are you Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge

 **Prompt:** 653\. (object) Cigarette

* * *

 **Challenge:** HSWW - Assignment #5 - Charms

 **Prompt:** Write about someone trying to clean up a mess them made, figuratively or literally. They can or cannot succeed.

* * *

 **Challenge:** The Golden Snitch Forum - Kasai, Mahoutokoro - [Challenge] Through the Universe

 **Prompt:** 69\. Galactic Halo — (word) mothering

* * *

 **Challenge:** The Golden Snitch Forum - Kasai, Mahoutokoro - [Competition] Ancient Romans

 **Prompt: Agrippina the Younger -** [Pairing] Mother/son relationship (non-romantic!)

* * *

 **Challenge:** The Golden Snitch Forum - Kasai, Mahoutokoro - [Challenge] Ollivander's Wand Shop

 **Prompt:** White River Monster spine: Write about Narcissa Malfoy.

* * *

Narcissa stood on the edge of the balcony of her Ministry regulated Muggle apartment. She had been _'gifted'_ the little condominium after the war as a _'reward'_ for her heroic stunt that saved Potter in the forest. Personally, she felt the Ministry was cutting her the smallest slice they could without upsetting The Boy Who Lived; Kingsley Shacklebolt could only do so much against a senate full of Malfoy-haters.

She silently prayed to nobody in particular, that Draco didn't face any similar problems at Hogwarts. He was not known for being the most direct or expressive with his personal thoughts and emotions, and his letters were no different – short and to the point – nothing to indicate Narcissa on how he was faring.

She never dared to ask, because it was unlike her to do so. She was always cold and uncaring upfront, but very watchful behind the scenes. Lucius helped with that – Draco's safety – even though he never cared for it himself.

He was Narcissa's eye, and Severus, her arms. They helped her keep Draco out of trouble, whether they knew it or not.

The past few months had been harsh, being unable to continue mothering him as she always had, even if it hadn't been in the traditional sense of the word. But Narcissa was nothing if not adaptive – she had adapted to the Malfoy lifestyle when she married Lucius, she had switched sides in the war when she realized that was the only way she could keep Draco safe, and she had spent the past six months letting Draco go from her tight clutches.

Of course, there were repercussions to that – she took another hit from the muggle cigarette in between her fingers, blowing the smoke out to the cold winter air. She felt the warmth fill her lungs and a pleasant feeling surge through her body, temporarily relieving her from the pounding hangover caused by muggle Whiskey – a myriad of distractions to keep her mind from wandering to her son.

Suddenly, the Malfoy matriarch heard a loud crack of Apparition behind her.

"Mother."

Narcissa recognized the voice almost instantly. "Draco." Flicking the cigarette away, she turned around and rushed back inside, composing herself before she spoke. "You said you wouldn't be coming home until a week after your break started, is there not a week until then?"

"Yes, Mother. But a… friend convinced me to visit you before I…" Draco answered hesitantly.

Narcissa didn't want to ask him, but the words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Who is it?" Perhaps it had been the headache, or the acute lack of information that had caused this slip up.

Her son stared back at her for a second quizzically, before answering. "Hermione Granger."

Narcissa took a step back, she had not been expecting that answer.

"Is there a problem, Mother?" Draco asked pointedly.

"No, of course not." Narcissa did not have a problem with it, she was just surprised. Of all the people who returned to Hogwarts, she did not expect the very girl Draco tormented for seven years to be someone he regarded as a friend.

Draco started to walk back to his room when Narcissa stopped him again. "Why her?"

Her son slowly turned back to face her, shock and surprise clearly evident in his expression – the first time might've been an exception, but not a second time – something is clearly wrong with his mother. "Why are you asking? You've never asked me something like this before."

Softly, the matriarch replied. "No, I've never _asked_ you something like this before."

Draco's jaw tightened as he realized the truth. "But you always knew."

"Yes." She replied curtly.

"Father, my friends and… Snape?"

"They served their purpose."

"You were always watching." It was a statement, not a question.

"I was always looking out for you." Narcissa corrected.

Draco was get angrier and louder by the minute. "And now who is it? Who has been spying on me for the past few months?"

"No one."

"No one?"

"No one." Narcissa confirmed.

The mother-son pair went silent for a few minutes; Narcissa sub-consciously started messing with her fingers, an old nervous habit she had suppressed when she became a Malfoy – she was not supposed to exhibit nervousness as a Malfoy, and anything that suggested otherwise must go away.

Draco on the other hand, just sat down on their red couch and contemplated his mother's words.

Finally, it was the younger Malfoy who broke the awkward silence. "So that's why you're asking me now?"

Narcissa stopped fumbling with her fingers and looked away, not meeting eyes with her son.

"Why didn't you ask before?"

"It was not expected of a Malfoy." Her response was almost robotic.

Draco slowly arose from his seat. "What about when father was taken away? Why didn't you ask then?"

"I… I thought you would find it surprising if I suddenly started... asking… And Severus was still…" She trailed off.

After another moment's silence, Draco replied. "Next time, ask me; I will tell you. Clearly, this has been affecting you." Draco motioned to the empty bottles littered across the living room floor; Narcissa had planned to clean them up before Draco stopped by next week.

"Are… you sure that's alright?"

"A new friend of mine taught me it's alright to forgive and move on. If they are willing to make up for their mistakes, there must be some good in them."

Narcissa smiled, her earlier fears put to rest. "Miss Granger has always been known to be quite forgiving."

"Some say she is a good influence on people." Draco smiled back at her. "I'll tell you about her, someday. Just ask me next time."

Narcissa caught her son's hands in her own. "Draco, my son, please forgive me… for being a terrible mother as you were growing up. I… hope I can improve on that."

Draco just nodded in return.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **This was mainly inspired by the TGS prompt for Mother/Son pairing, and things just spiraled down from there.**

 **Let me know what you think in a review. I really appreciate those.**


End file.
